


Just do Something

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 3





	Just do Something

**Bucky suggests he and Penny try something new and she has a perfect suggestion**

**Experimentation, exploration, multiple orgasms, prep, pegging, strap ons, jerking off, oral, fingering, hair pulling, nipple play**

——————

"It's not that I'm bored Pens, or that I'm not attracted to you because I am and that's not gonna change. I just, wanna try something different. And I trust you and stuff." Bucky said. He never thought he'd be thinking it, but he swore he melted when Penny smiled gently, kissing his exposed shoulder and pressing herself closer. They were both on their backs on the bed, Bucky's arm open and Penny snuggled into his side.

"Like something kinky?" She asked, there was a little excited edge to her voice that made Bucky look down.

"Yeah. We should try something kinky." He said. Penny hummed, a thoughtful look coming to her face that made Bucky hold his breath, she always got that look when she was going to come up with a good idea.

"I could peg you." She said finally. Bucky's mouth snapped shut, blush coming to his cheeks. His mind was whirling with the thought of it, his mouth opened and closed slowly, especially when that smug little grin filtered onto Penny's face.

"Have you ever," he sort of trailed off.

"Mhm. I know everything there is to know. I can make it good for you." Penny offered.

"Will it feel good for you too?" He asked. Penny smiled softly, kissing his shoulder again.

"So considerate. If you want it to baby." She said. Bucky could tell she was already slipping into that mood. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. Yes you can peg me." He said with a small nod. Penny hummed in a pleased sort of way, hand creeping up his stomach and chest.

"You want me to be nice or mean?" Penny asked. Bucky held his breath for a moment.

"Nice please." He said. Penny missed his shoulder again.

"Okay, I'll tell you when everything's ready. Have you one this kind of thing before?" She asked. Bucky nodded, blushing darkly. 

"Not in a long time bub."

——————

"You didn't have to put your clothes back on." Penny teased. Bucky never thought he'd be blushing like this, but there she was, sitting with a leg crossed over the other, and in black lacy lingerie Bucky had never seen before.

"It felt weird to just walk out here." Bucky said quietly. Penny smiled gently, taking his hand and tugging him closer, he looked up at the ceiling in modification when she looked down at his crotch and hummed at his hard cock tenting the fabric. Penny looked up at him, hand coming up to cup him, making him jerk and try to hide his face with his hands. But Penny stopped him, her other hand coming to tug his hand away as she stroked him through his pants.

She flipped them easily so Bucky's back was on the bed and she was looming over him. Bucky never thought he could blush this bad, but you never know. She kept eye contact with him as her kisses trailed down his chin, his neck, then his chest, over his nipples, muscles and finally kissing at his pants before gently tugging them down, throwing them off to the side. Next she worked on the boxers, easing them down slowly and kissing at the exposed skin.

Then she was flipping his cock so it was pointing skyward, kissing up from his balls, up the shaft and around the head until he was squirming in discomfort.

"Please Pen, just do something," Bucky said, it came out breathless and more of a whine. Penny always did love indulging him. She hummed, spreading his legs so everything was exposed. Bucky covered his face with a hand, he always hated how she looked at him.

"So pretty. My pretty boy," Penny muttered, it made Bucky's cock twitch, which made Penny smirk as she reached for the lube. Bucky watched through his fingers as she spread it over her fingers, warming it up before lowering her hand between his legs.

"Please," He breathed when she glanced up for his confirmation. She smirked as she spread him open with one hand, slowly sinking a single finger in, moving it back and forth, crooking it this way and that.

"This okay?" She asked, setting a kiss on Bucky's thigh. He glanced down, her finger moving in and out, then further down where she was so wet it was dripping down onto the bed. It made Bucky throw his head back.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," He moaned, his back arching, especially as she crooked her finger in all the right ways and pressed over his prostate, sending a jet of precum onto his stomach.

"But you're enjoying this so much sweetheart." She crooked her finger again, pressing hard on his prostate, slipping another finger alongside the other in his distraction. Then she was pressing both fingers against his prostate, and, and, and Bucky's jaw clenched, eyes rolling back, fists tightening around the sheets and legs spasming as he came in ribbons across his stomach and chest. He looked down at Penny who had a smirk on her face, having slipped in a third finger, scissoring him through his orgasm.

"Sorry," He muttered, pressing a hand over his face. Penny kissed his exposed knee, easing her fingers out and massaging his red rim, which made his cock twitch.

"That's okay. You wanna keep going?" Penny asked. Bucky glanced to his halfhard cock from her fingers dipping into his hole.

"Please." He said. Penny hummed, kissing the head of his cock gently, rubbing the pad of her thumb against his hole for a moment before standing up from the bed. Bucky watched her with a hum, propping himself up on his elbows, legs spread and watching her pull open a draw and then a dark red strap on. It was the same size as his own cock, and it had an insert about the size of two fingers on the end. She already had the rig on, and she stopped walking when she stepped back between his legs. She must have seen him eyeing it.

"You wanna put it on me?" She asked, it came out in that smug little purr that always made his cock jump, like right now. Bucky smirked, sitting up and taking it from her hands. He loved the hum Penny let out when he pushed her end inside her until it was pushed to the hilt. It was easy to work out the rig, but the movement made Penny moan quietly. He stroked her cock teasingly with the excess lube from his hole, looking up at her when her hand stopped his wrist.

"Stop. Lay down. I wanna fuck you." She said. Bucky blinked several times before moaning and falling back into the bed. She smirked and stepped up closed, hand coming up to her cock and lining it up against Bucky's hole.

"Ready?" She asked. Bucky moaned quietly just at the feel of the silicon head tugging at his rim.

"Yes." He said. He linked hands with her as she pressed in slowly, stopping when she couldn't move any more, pulling out then pressing a few more inches in. Until she was pressed flush against him, her own eyelids fluttering when Bucky moved to get her cock to move.

"Naughty." She teased, pulling out then snapping her hips back in. It made Bucky's back arch off of the matress and head throw back.

"Oh! Oh my god!" She was fucking in and out so fast Bucky was seeing stars, rubbing right over his prostate, "Don't stop! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Bucky shouted.

"Good boy, telling me what you want. Let me take care of you." Penny cooed. Her hips were a blur and her tits were bouncing in her corset. Bucky reached frantically for her hips, tugging her closer, leaving her only a little room to pull out and fuck back in. She took the hint, falling over him, bracketing his sides with her elbows.

"Fuck! F-f-fuck! Pen, I'm so close! I'm so close!" Bucky cried. He reached up from her hips and up, groping at her tits through the corset, squeezing and pulling.

"Good boy, you like making me feel good?" She asked. Bucky cried out when she took a fist full of his hair, tugging his head off the bed and so they were sharing the same air.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bucky rambled. Then she was reaching down and letting him fuck his cock into her fist.

"Then cum baby." She cooed. And Bucky did, jaw going slack, eyes rolling into the back of his head, clamping down around Penny's cock.

"Fuck! So tight baby. You gonna let me use you until I cum baby?" Penny asked. It made Bucky moan weakly, rocking his hips back for her to feel it. She cursed, hands tightening on Bucky's hair, hauling him up for a kiss, hips a blur as she sped up. Cumming with several gutteral groans.

"Fuck. My good boy," Penny said, sucking Bucky's bottom lips into her own, biting gently until he was squirming.

"Pull out please." He said. Penny pulled out slowly and gently, then pulling out her own end. Bucky outright moaned when her release leaked down her thighs and onto the bed. Bucky reached for her, running through the mess of slick on her thighs and up until he was plugging her hole himself with two fingers.

"Fuck, you're so wet," He moaned, sitting up and crowding in close until one of her thighs was slotted in between his own thighs.

"You wanna make me cum again baby?" She cooed. Bucky nodded, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, licking, sucking and biting at it, fucking his fingers in and out, other hand coming up to rub at her clit.

"Look at you," penny muttered, her slick fingers wrapping around his cock. He hadn't even realised he was humping against her thigh until now. He popped off from her nipple to speak.

"Please," He seemed to be saying it a lot. Penny ground herself down on his fingers, reaching to grasp his cock tightly.

"I'm gonna cum baby." She said. Bucky outright moaned when she clenched around his fingers, her hand tightening around his cock. He spilled all over her thigh, her release wetting his fingers even more. After a lot of kissing and gentle touches Bucky fell back into the bed.

"My good boy." She cooed, kissing at his now soft cock. Bucky reddened, turning over and raising onto his knees, spreading open his cheeks. Penny hooked her thumbs into his hole to hold it open.

"You fucked me open. Felt so good." His voice was deep with sleep.

"Same here baby," she pressed a kiss to his hole then took his hands away, "I'll clean you up, then the sheets."

——————

"Fuck. Shit, is this how bad it feels for you ever time?" Bucky asked mournfully, sitting himself on the couch and looking up at Penny who smiled.

"First time babe. Always hurts. Plus you came three times honey," He always melted when she called him those pet names.

"Stop calling me that," He said, crowding in close and kissing her lips.

"You love it."


End file.
